1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method and a program and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method and a program configured to realize the proper protection of protection information in an environment where protection information is transmitted and received between two or more devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, protection technologies for the information (hereafter referred to as protection information) for protecting copyrights and so on have been attracting attention, including content protection technologies.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-93227 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a protection technology configured to not only view content but also edit content with the copyright thereof protected.
Japanese Patent No. 3141942 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a protection technology configured to determine content transmission by executing cross authentication between devices on a one by one basis, encrypt content, and transmit the encrypted content.
In addition, various protection technologies, such as CPRM (Content Protection for Recordable Media), CSS (Content Scrambling System), DTCP (Digital Transmission Content Protection), HDCP (High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection), and OpenMG, ARIB copy control bit, for example, as content protection technologies (or content encryption algorithms) intended for the copyright protection of finished content (for example, DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs) and airwaves).